Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to portable shelters, and more particularly to a removable floor for a portable shelter.
Discussion of the Prior Art
Portable shelters, which may be configured as a screen tent, gazebo canopy, pop up shelter or the like, may be used for numerous outdoor activities, such as camping, picnics or gatherings. Such shelters are known and typically include a lightweight flexible enclosure supported by a collapsible frame. While many shelter constructions exist, the flexible enclosure often has multiple side walls, with each side wall connected to adjacent side walls and to a top wall. The side walls may feature continuous fabric panels or may contain sections of screen to permit air flow, while keeping insects out of the sheltered area. When the collapsible frame is erected, the enclosure is free standing. Such portable shelters generally are sized to accommodate multiple individuals and fixtures such as a table and chairs or other gear, but they certainly may provide configurations of various sizes.
The side walls and top wall may be constructed using various sheet materials when forming broad panels, including fabrics, such as canvas, polyester or nylon, and may include screen or mesh portions. The panels also may have an additional rainfly, rain flap or other additional covering that may be deployed over fabric or screen areas. While screen portions on the side walls are advantageous for limiting insect intrusion, a shelter that provides side walls but is open to the ground tends to lessen the protection, and contact with the ground can soil gear or result in less comfortable use of the shelter.
Shelter floors are known but can be problematic. They may be difficult to install and/or may not retain their position relative to the shelter, which can increase the likelihood of becoming a tripping hazard. It would be desirable to have a floor that is easy to install, secure once installed and that keeps out dirt, water and insects.